An electronic device may collect an image using its camera. For example, a conventional electronic device may collect a still image or a moving image using its camera. The collected image may be output on a display.
The above-mentioned conventional electronic device may provide a high-speed video capture function for capturing a video at a high speed. This conventional electronic device may simply provide only a function of storing a video captured at a high speed, or playing back the video or transmitting the video to a server or the like according to a user request.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.